One Shot : Destin Maudit (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: (SPOIL) Le roi rouge était mort, tuer par le roi bleu. Alors que la neige tombé, la colère et la tristesse était présente dans ce paysage enneigé. Yata sentait une immense colère montait en lui, mais elle retomba en voyant la tristesse dans le regard du roi bleu Munakata. Pourquoi cette tristesse? Pourquoi ce regard rempli de souffrance? Yata ne comprenait plus nakataXMikoto


J'ai créer cette petite histoire en entendant de pouvoir publiez mes futurs fictions qui seront plus long. **_Si tu n'a pas vu K project ou que tu n'a pas fini l'anime ne lis pas cette fiction sa serai du Gros Spoil. _**

One shot :

Le roi bleu, Munakata Reisi, et le roi rouge, Suoh Mikoto, s'affrontaient depuis plus d'une heure, ils commençaient à s'épuiser. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, alors les deux rois prenaient sur eux pour continuer à tenir debout. Les attaques s'enchaînaient les unes derrière les autres, le roi bleu semblait s'épuiser encore plus que le roi rouge. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'envoyer une grosse attaque, mais furent interrompu par Isana Yashiro, la personne que Mikoto recherchait .

Non loin de la Yata courrait vers les endroits où ils se battaient, Izumo essayait de le rattraper, pour l'empêcher de s'interposer. Il savait comment ça aller se terminer et il ne voulait pas que Yata vois ça.

Il réussit enfin à le rattraper par la manche et il lui ordonna :

\- Arrête Yata, retourne avec moi vers le pont!Ordonna-t-il en le tirant fortement en arrière.

\- Lâche-moi idiot, je dois aller aider Mikoto ! S'énerva Yata.

\- Je te dis d'arrêter, laisse-les régler ça entre eux, ça ne te regarde pas ! S'exclama le barman.

Soudain une grosse explosion eu lieu non loin d'eux, Yata échappa à l'emprise du blond et couru vers l'explosion, Izumo le suivi pour l'arrêter. Yata s'arrêta soudainement et regarda quelque chose en contre bas, le barman ce mis à côté de lui et regarda lui aussi en contre bas.

En bas on pouvait voir, les deux rois, qui étaient à côté d'un énorme trou surement causés par l'explosion. De là où ils étaient,ils pouvaient les entendre parler.

\- Désolé...De te faire faire le sale boulot...Dit Mikoto en se tournant vers le roi bleu en lui souriant.

-Ne me dit pas cette merde avec un air aussi paisible sur le visage. Si tu le ressens vraiment ainsi, n'y avait-il pas quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire avant que ça n'arrive? Demanda Munakata tristement.

\- Tu en as dit suffisamment, Munakata. Répondit-il simplement.

Munakata le regarda tristement lever les bras en accueillant la mort à bras ouvert, la clé de Damoclès de Suoh commença à tomber, le roi bleu compris qu'il le poussait à agir. Yata et Izumo regardèrent la scène sens ne rien pouvoir faire, Izumo retint Yata quand il allait descendre aider son roi.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'épée du roi bleu se planter dans la poitrine de Mikoto, leur roi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son assassin et sembla lui murmurer quelque chose, Munakata lui répondit :

\- Oui c'est promis, moi aussi Suoh! Répondit-il en l'appelant par son prénom ce qui surprit Yata.

Le corps de Mikoto s'alourdit ce qui signifie qu'il était mort, le roi bleu resta quelque minute avec le corps du roi rouge contre lui, puis il laissa le corps tomber au sol en retenant son épée pour l'enlever de sa poitrine. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol enneigé, Munakata restai immobile en regardant le corps par terre.

Yata énervé couru vers lui pour lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le visage du roi se retourner vers lui, son regard était rempli de tristesse. Izumo les rejoigna, il regarda le roi bleu et compris dans son regard qu'il était encore un peu choqué, le barman posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yata et lui dit :

\- Yata calme toi, vient on part maintenant. Dit-il calmement.

\- Que je me calme, il vient de tuer notre roi comment veux-tu que je me calme, je vais lui faire payer ça! Cria-t-il en s'avançant vers le bleu.

\- Mais arrête je te dis, c'est mikoto qui l'a forcé à le faire, tu l'as vu comme moi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il au roi bleu

Le roi bleu le regarda un moment et sourit tristement, il le regarda à nouveau et lui dit :

\- Oui, il m'a obligé, c'était la seule solution, c'était bien son genre de faire ce genre de chose, il était comme ça. S'exclama Munakata en regardant Mikoto gisant au sol.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Mikoto était comme ça, on y peut rien. Répondit-il en lui souriant tristement.

\- Oh je vous arrête là, vous ne savez pas comment était Mikoto, Vous ne le connaissiez pas autant que nous, alors taisez-vous ! S'énerva Yata sur le roi.

Izumo lui donna un coup derrière la tête et lui tira l'oreille en lui disant :

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Le roi bleu était l'homme qui connaissait le mieux Mikoto alors réfléchi avant de parler. S'éxclama le barman.

-HEIN? ne dit pas n'importe quoi Izumo, ils se connaissaient depuis à peine 3 ans, nous ça fais plus de 5 ans qu'on le connaît! S'énerva Yata.

\- Pas du tout, ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfants idiot. Expliqua-t-il en lui redonnant un coup de poing derrière la tête.

Munakata qui les regardait se disputer, en entendant Izumo dire ça il lui dit :

\- Oh Suoh te l'a dit? Rha il ne savait pas garder un secret, dis-moi il t'a juste dit qu'on était ami d'enfance ou est-ce qu'il t'a"tout" dit? Demanda le roi bleu au barman.

\- Il m'a tout dit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il m'en a parlé que hier soir après vous avoir vu, il tenait à ce que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il y avait entre vous. Avoua-t-il

Munakata sourit en l'entendant dire ça, Yata les regarder sans comprendre ce que ça signifier, il s'énerva et pris le roi par le col et lui dit en s'énervant :

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, ami d'enfance ou pas vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, et sachant que vous étiez ami d'enfance c'est encore pire que vous lui aviez fait ça, c'est horrible! S'exclama Yata en le secouant.

Le roi se laissa faire, surement pour se faire punir d'avoir tué Suoh, Izumo attrapa Yata et le tira en arrière et le fit tomber par terre.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant, il souffre assez comme ça, laisse-le tranquille, il était bien plus qu'ami. Avoua Izumo un peu énervé contre lui.

\- Comment ça plus qu'ami? Demanda Yata incrédule.

Izumo regarda le roi pour avoir son accord pour lui dire, le roi lui fit oui de la tête, alors il se tourna vers Yata et il lui avoua :

\- Il l'aimait, il était amoureux de Mikoto! Avoua-t-il a son camarade.

\- Sérieux? Il a dû le rejeter connaissant notre roi. Dit-il en riant.

\- Idiot, Non, Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, ils sortaient ensemble, alors maintenant tais-toi! S'exclama-t-il.

Yata se tut et regarda le roi, il avait un regard triste et tellement anéanti, il comprit qu'il était sérieux.

\- Mikoto m'a donné ça, pour que je vous le donne, c'est une lettre qu'il vous a écrit. Expliqua le rouge en le tirant la lettre.

Il la prit et la lu :

" Mon cher Reisi, je voulais tout d'abord te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir du te faire le sale boulot, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, mais il le fallait alors s'il te plaît pardonne moi. Je sais que tu vas culpabiliser, mais il ne faut pas tu n'es pas coupable c'est ma faute, je t'es poussé à le faire. Mon clan va surement t'en vouloir c'est pour ça que j'ai tout dit à Izumo j'ai confiance en lui il sera calmé les autres, alors ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. Je suis désolé de te laisser seul dans ta solitude de roi, si j'avais eu le choix crois-moi j'aurais tout fait pour pouvoir rester à tes côtés. Prend soin d'Anna pour moi elle sera très triste après mon départ alors essaye de lui parler de tout ça pour qu'elle comprenne la situation.

Je te dis adieu, mon tendre amour, on se retrouvera là-haut, Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur pour l'éternité. Sois heureux.

Ton amant Suoh."

Munakata s'effondra à côté du corps de son amant, et commença à pleurer en silence, il s'approcha de Mikoto et posa son front contre celui froid de son amant, il lui murmura alors"Je t'aime Suoh", il continua à pleurer. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour continuer à pleurer.

Izumo prit Yata par le bras pour le forcer à le laisser seul une dernière fois avec son amour gisant au sol, Yata regarda au loin le roi bleu éclater en sanglot, il ne put s'empêcher de compatir à sa douleur. Ils l'entendirent crier, puis le silence s'installa, le roi continua de pleurer encore pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à partir rejoindre ces hommes.

Mikoto lui avait murmuré " Merci Reisi, je suis désolé de te laisser derrière moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je veux que tu prennes soin de Anna, promet-le moi s'il te plaît. Je t'aime Reisi"

Voilà comment deux rois ce sont aimais pendant des années et comment ils se sont retrouvé à s'affronter jusqu'à la mort. Le destin avait décidé de les séparer, ce sont des amants maudits qui ont réussi à s'aimer malgré leurs différences.

Fin.

Voilà j'espère que ce petit One Shot vous aura plût :) Reviews please


End file.
